custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zaeron
The Makuta can cower in the darkness all they want,they know it's only a matter of time before I drive them from whatever hole they hide in. The makuta are warriorsof darkness,but me......I am darkness. -Zaeron to toas Onika and Helryx Zaeron is a Toa of darkness and a member of the Toa Inorka. Biography Destiny War When battling makuta Vamprah, he was struck by a Shadow Leech. However, at the same time, he was struck by the scream of a Klakk, turning his element to Shadow, but keeping his mind against Teridax and the other Makuta. Afterwards he left for his base island Xanac-Nui, where he was greeted with hostility from the villagers, but an always warm welcome from the other Toa. About Four years later, Zaeron, along with two of his teammates, went searching through Karda Nui for the Mask of Life, but are teleported to an unknown island ruled by Makuta and covered by war. Makuta discovers them and sends a large horde of Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, and Visorak to capture or kill them. Zaeron is the only Toa fighting and is attacked and captured after a long battle with a group of bounty hunters. He is somehow teleported off the hunters ship and ends up on an alternate Bara Magna. Toas Eritko and Feanor attack him but he defeats them and they make an alliance. They kill an alternate Makuta and get attacked by the Toa and Glatorian. A dark feanor copy battles Zaeron and Eritko but is killed by Feanor. They all get teleported back to their homelands. Ryta Magna He was later sent to Ryta magna by means unknown to him. The villagers saved him from death by the desert. He was knocked into a Ten year coma during a fight with Axel and H.E.R.Os Una and Cosec. He later helped them fight strange zombie-like beings and traveled into a sort of mine. A battle followed in which he and a group of others were saved by a toa named Rando. Return Home and War against Malok Rando took Zaeron back to Spherus Magna but during the trip they were shot down by Magneon. Zaeron tried to battle him but was critically wounded. A medical ship arrived and saved them. But the ship was attacked by Altor, who had obtained an armor upgrade. Rando fought Altor but was defeated. The medics saved Zaeron and he proceeded to battle Altor. After returning to base, he was paired with toa Feanor, but before they could, the base was attacked by Makuta Krakanus, who had brought a small army of rahkshi. After the battle, Zaeron learned that his first friend Shada had been killed. Severely shaken, Zaeron gave her a small funeral. He learned that Relyt had become leader of the Order of Mata Nui. And gave advice to him for an attack on an AA gun near Relyt's location. And afterwards flew an airstrike towards the demon Verx, who had Relyt trapped in his base. Personality Zaeron was the type of toa who was a bit of a rebel when it came to the toa code. He often killed enemies when angry, outnumbered, or threatened. He was the the toa Inorkas assassin, which he was extremely good at due to his Shadow blend ability. traits Zaeron wears the Imargran, the legendary mask of virtues. Zaeron uses it rarely. Stats Strength=12/20 Agility=19/20 Toughness=15/20 Mind=18/20 Powers Zaeron, being a toa of Darkness, could fire shadow energy attacks, use shadows to destroy enemies, and blend in nearly anywhere. One of his most useful tactics is his shadow blend ability, which allowed him to teleprt from shadow to shadow without being seen. One of his most powerful and unique abilities was Shadow revival, shadow revival is an ability that brings back the owner of the ability back when killed.(An example is when fighting a bounty hunter the hunters shadow brought back Zaeron). Like when he became a toa of twilight, he gained the power of light as well as shadow. Fighting style Zaeron is a master of combat forms Lihtne, Sila, and Vauhti, and has been known to mix them. He also uses Dag, and Ruch. He has had a lot of training in zero gravity environments. he allows his opponent to wear themselves down before attacking back, which normally ends up in victory for him. Weaponry -a modified pistol capable of holding 60 rounds a clip, and can switch between pistol, shotgun, and machine gun. Used for long range combat. -Pulse sword, a sword that releases pulses into the air that mess up opponents sight, hearing, and smell. Used in mid range combat. -Hidden blades, concealable wrist blades that are used for assassination and close range combat. Capable of slipping through Axxon's armor. Trivia *Zaeron is odst grievous's self MOC. *His Assassin upgrade is inspired by Ezio Auditore de Firenze in assassin's creed 2, as is his two hidden blades. *He won the the OOMAS's Award of light and multiple other contests. Appearances Canon *Toa vs. hunters *Saga of insanity *Zaeron's Blog *Front Line: Last Days of Relyt *Mission Into Darkness Non-canon *Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest Season 1 and 2 *Through a broken mirror *The Eternal Game *Deadliest MOCs Category:Toa Category:Matoran